staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Mila - Książę Gabo, odc. 15 (La prince Gabo) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Budzik - Dużo ruchu 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Sekret Taty, odc. 22 (Papa bramble's secret); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Nowy przyjaciel, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 191 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1452; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1840 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Koniec wszystkiego; serial TVP 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4698 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4913); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4699 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4914); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress; 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:30 Klan - odc. 1841 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1453; telenowela TVP 18:25 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 18:40 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Narysuj to, odc. 41 (PICTURE THIS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) 19:00 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 - konkurs drużynowy ( I seria ) - (również w TVP HD) 21:20 Wiadomości 21:50 Sport 22:05 Pogoda 22:15 Człowiek w żelaznej masce (The Man in the Iron Mask) - txt.str.777 126'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998) 00:35 Vancouver 2010 - studio - (również w TVP HD) 00:40 Vancouver 2010 - (również w TVP HD) 05:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Świat według Bindi - odc 8 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (8)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 35/72 Kto się boi Harry'ego (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Sara Spills the Bigfoot Beans); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 43/48 Oddech mamuta (Santa Apprentice ep. The Test of The Mammoth); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 226 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:50 MASH - odc. 51 (MASH (s. III, B 303)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:20 Oblicza Ziemi - Łowcy z przylądka Dobrej Nadziei - odc. 7 (Hunters at the Cape of Storms - ep. 7); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 12:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 210 Trzy siostry (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Three sisters)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (26); zabawa quizowa 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 397 Babcia na gigancie; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LXI WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej 19:35 Skarby przeszłości - Echa prehistorii - odc. 13 (odc. 13); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 391 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 480 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - G. I. Jane (G. I. Jane) - txt.str.777 120'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:40 Z bliska i z daleka - Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Przełamując lody - odc. 1 (Russia Revealed. Breaking the Ice. ep. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1152) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy (681) 08:00 Zasady gry (11) 08:30 Zasady gry (12) 09:05 Świat według Kiepskich (46) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (9) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (10) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (52) 11:30 Samo życie (1414) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (319) 13:00 Zasady gry (13) 13:30 Zasady gry (14) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1053) 14:45 Stan wyjątkowy (12) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy (53) 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (153) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1054) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1415) 20:00 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider 22:10 Gladiator 00:20 Ekipa (14) 01:30 Zagadkowa Noc (400) 02:30 Tajemnice losu (435) TVN 05:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (471) 05:55 Uwaga! 06:10 Bez śladu (17) 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (35) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (15) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango Telezakupy 13:45 Detektywi 14:20 alleZIMA! (5) 15:00 Bez śladu (18) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (472) 17:55 Majka (36) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1240) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Dowody zbrodni (3) 22:30 Teraz my! (8) 23:15 Superwizjer (879) 23:50 alleZIMA! nocą (5) 00:20 Tajemnice Smallville (8) 01:15 Co za tydzień (437) 01:40 Uwaga! 02:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? 03:20 Nocny TV Shop 03:45 Rozmowy w toku 04:40 Bez skazy (7) TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci skr�t: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - �WIAT BAJKOWYCH BOHATER�W odc. 33; program dla dzieci; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:20 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:45 ... i nie �a�uj tego (film o Franciszku Walickim); film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:45 Siostry - odc. 5/13 - Rodzicielski zakaz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:35 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Mumink�w; reporta�; 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 13:10 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 710; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:00 Doktor Ewa - Po�egnania; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:30 Skaldowie; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (26) Joanna J�dryka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - �WIAT BAJKOWYCH BOHATER�W odc. 33; program dla dzieci; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:45 S�ownik polsko@polski - o kulturze j�zyka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 8/I; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdzi� i bia�y mi� - odc. 6 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:25 Fina� Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010 /2/; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:55 Klan - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:20 Z archiwum IPN - Ryba; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:55 Barwy szcz��cia - odc. 187; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 21:50 Sport; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Koszyk�wka m��czyzn - Fina� Pucharu Polski: PGE Tur�w Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Pot�ga funduszy - Klimaty prowincjonalne; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 S�ownik polsko@polski - o kulturze j�zyka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:40 Opole 2009 na bis ; koncert; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdzi� i bia�y mi� - odc. 6 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Ryba; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szcz��cia - odc. 187; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia 03:35 Koszyk�wka m��czyzn - Fina� Pucharu Polski: PGE Tur�w Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Koszyk�wka m��czyzn - Fina� Pucharu Polski: PGE Tur�w Zgorzelec - AZS Koszalin; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Forum - wydanie 95; program publicystyczny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 Wszystko jasne 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Go�� poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Rozkminka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Go�� olimpijski; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Go�� poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info �wiat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info �wiat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Rok na Winnicy 17:00 Ahora Espanol 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski 17:48 Sport 17:51 Pogoda 17:57 Wszystkie jasne 18:05 Prosto z lasu 18:20 Tomasz Zacharewicz zaprasza 18:35 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego. Moje inspiracje, moja sztuka 18:55 Palce lizać 19:10 Zbliżenia 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowied�) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 20:10 Min��a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Wszystko jasne 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzy�o si� dzi�; STEREO 22:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Cocalero, cz. I (Cocalero); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:40 Min��a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:40 Info Dziennik - zdarzy�o si� dzi�; STEREO 02:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:37 Olimpijski wiecz�r; STEREO 02:59 Info �wiat; magazyn; STEREO 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:22 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na �ywo z udzia�em m�odzie�y 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:53 Info �wiat; magazyn; STEREO 04:04 Info Dziennik - zdarzy�o si� dzi�; STEREO 04:41 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:58 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 05:09 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO